Universe 101
by fldsmdfr4
Summary: Join Nitsua on his travels across the multiversal plane where there'll always be trouble.
1. Chapter 1A: Escape from 101

I don't own Back to the Future or anything related to it!

Time: August 23, 2014 6:45:30 PM

Location: Frodd Field Boulevard, Texas

Universe Dimension: 101.000000000

Occupation: Experimental Test/ Escape

Universe 101: Escape from 101

The storm clouds were beginning to form as the sun sets. The winds were slightly blowing. There was no car driving on the road. The conditions were bound to be perfect. I finally got down from the cellphone tower. "Alright. The wires are set. The car is fueled up and no one around. Well...at least for now," I said.

"Why? Will there suddenly be a traffic jam in the middle of the night?" Rin asked.

"Remember last Saturday? We got Rikka's advanced birthday party tonight at church."

"Ok, So what the plan?"

"My performance will end around 11:30. Thats when we go. You leave about 10:30 to make sure the wire is secure."

"What about the car?"

"Thats how we will get here before the service."

"Alright...One question though. If the 'Mr. Fusion' turns carbon-based materials into 1.21 gigawatts, then why use lightning?"

"I need to jumpstart the electrical circulation of the Mr. Fusion to make it work. In order for that to happen, I need 1.21 gigawatts of electricity to start the flow."

"Oh. Ok. So...will this be the last time we meet?"

"Of course not! Its just a jumpstart experiment. I'll simply go around some universes then come back!"

"What if you don't come back? What about your parents? your friends? Rikka? Me?"

"Ever since I confessed to Rikka, she has been a bit shy around me. I'm starting to think it was a bad idea. Other than that, don't worry. Its a time machine! I can arrive a minute after the lightning strike at the same point in space."

"If she is shy around you, why did she invite you?" Rin asked.

"My parents invited me. They wanted me to do the talent show there," I said.

"Oh. Ok then," Rin got the other end of the wire and went up a ladder that reached the hanging wire's transformer. He tried to attach the wire to the transformer, but the wire couldn't reach the input. "The wire is too short," Rin said.

"What? I measured the distance between the energy point and the stoplight. Try moving the transformer higher." Rin did as commanded. "The plug's bit loose," he said.

"Is the plug in the terminal though?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters."

"You sure?"

"Everything will be fine! The newspaper also told me that all this would happen."

"Are you sure you should even be looking at that?"

"As long as we follow it, we are safe."

Later that evening at the lab I was putting things into the storage compartment of the car. I saw a photo of me, Rin, Rikka and many other friends of mine from school. I realized the people I was leaving behind. I placed the photo neatly on the dashboard of the car. The phone rang. I picked up, "Hello?"

"Dude. Its me, Rin! We gotta go! The party starts in two hours!"

"Yeah, I'm just packing thing up just in case if something goes wrong."

It was 9:55 PM. The storm clouds grew dense. The winds blew a little harder. The roads were still empty. The church was full of people and music. Rin and I arrived in the rigged up lamborghini. "Alright. Remember! At 10:30?"

"I go out and check the wire."

"Good. Good. Weather conditions are just in time like the paper said."

There was brief silence.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm good. I'm just nervous!"

"Nervous about what?"

"Nervous about Rikka."

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. What song are you playing?"

"It's Rikka's favorite."

"Oh. Well good luck!"

The two got out of the car and made way to the church. The church was full of people and friends. The music band was playing _500 miles_. There was a cake named _Happy 14th Birthday! Rikka! _with candles. "Wow. This party must be really special." I said.

"No kidding. She must be popular." Rin said.

"Hey! Rin! ... Nitsua..." Rikka shouted within the distance.

"Hey Rikka! Happy birthday!" Rin and I said in unison.

"Thanks! Oh! Have you met my new boyfriend?" She said.

"New...Boyfriend?" I said.

"Hey Rikka!" a voice was heard.

"Hey Katsumi!" Rikka said as a tall guy of black hair emerged from the crowd.

"Have you met my friends? Katsumi, this is Rin Tsukei and Nitsua Sakurin."

"Oh yeah! Rikka has been talking about you two. All the science and physics inventing stuff. She even mentioned something with...time travel?" Katsumi said.

"Hehehe...Time travel? I don't recall planning something about time travel. After all, its impossible, right?" I turned to Rin secretly.

"You told her?!"

"No...only the car stuff though. I thought she wouldn't believe it! Especially that you were using a Lamborghini!"

"Apparently she did."

"Thats strange...I thought you guys were working an invention to-"

"Thats just science-fiction talk. It gets into my head. Its not real," I interrupted.

"Well then... I guess enjoy the party!" she said going off with her boyfriend.

"Well thats just great! What if she comes outside while doing the experiment? She'll know everything!" I sighed.

"Ok, I can work through this. I just need..." my watch rang 10:30 PM.

"By Galileo's rotations! Its 10:30?! Already?!" I panicked.

"I'm on it!" Rin ran out the door to the cellphone tower.

"Hey! Take these so we can communicate," I fashionably threw him a walkie-talkie.

"Thanks," he said as soon as he went out. I went to the backstage to see how many people were left before me. "Not a lot of people left," I said.

"Hey Nitsua! You're up in an hour!" the talent show director said.

"I can't play the song now that she has someone else!" I gave out a sigh.

"Here! Use this one!" a random performer gave me piano sheet music.

"I've heard this one before."

Outside the church Rin ran to the intersection where the hanging wire was.

"Hanging wire secure!" he got his binoculars and spotted the other end of the wire.

"Tower wire attached!" he looked at the transition wire from the tower to the stoplight.

"Tower/Stoplight connection, Check! Well everything is in order!"

Suddenly the wind knocked over a tree getting caught by the wire. The tower plug detached itself and fell to the ground! Rin ran over to the fallen plug and picked it up.

"Oh no!"


	2. Chapter 1B: Escape from 101

I don't own Back to the Future or anything related to it! *Note: Kurisu has been changed to Rikka for certain purposes!

Time: August 23, 2014 10:45:34 PM

Location: Frodd Field Boulevard, Texas

Universe Dimension: 101.000000000

Occupation: Experiment/Escape

"I've heard of this before," I said as I gazed over the piano sheet and lyrics.

"Nitsua, You're up." the talent show director shouted out.

Time: 10:45:56 PM

Meanwhile at the cellphone tower, lightning started to flash near the tower. Rin tries to contact me.

"Nitsua! Nitsua! Come in! Nitsua! Do you read me! God dang it! Whats wrong with this thing?" Rin said as he looked at the tower.

He took a deep breath.

"Ok. I can do this! Its just 100 feet high. No problem!" Rin said as he went inside the tower building with the plug whimpering.

Time: 10:55:59 PM

Somewhere in the church Rikka was eating some cake with Katsumi.

"Is everything ok?" said Katsumi.

"Yeah. Its just that...Nitsua..."

"What about him?"

"Well...its just..."

"Look, I know what we have is special but..."

"I don't understand?"

"Nitsua is a great guy! He's pretty smart for his age! Though he is kind of short... If you have something special with him, I completely understand!" Rikka shook her head confused about what her boyfriend just say, but before she could respond, feedback from the mic on the stage interrupted her.

Time: 11:00:12 PM

Meanwhile the storm grew stronger in the area. Rin, at the base of the tower, was screaming at his walkie-talkie maniacally. "HELLO?! HELLOOOOO?! IS THIS PIECE OF CRAP EVEN WORKING?! WAIT, DOES IT EVEN HAVE-" he checked the battery slot. "GODDANGIT!"

Time: 11:20:24 PM

I nervously sat on the piano seat in front of the whole crowd and notice Katsumi and Rikka looking towards me. "Good evening... today I will be singing a special song written by..." I scanned the whole page to find a name. "Uh. Well...theres no name so... here I go." I played the song with my true feelings and at times I glanced at Rikka to look for her reaction. She understood the feelings I had. She had a flustered look on her face. After my performance, I went backstage to return the music to the guy. Suddenly Rikka comes in. She walked up to me. We had an awkward silence. "I liked your song. Thanks. Me and Katsumi were talking-" my watch went off. It read 11:31 PM.

"Oh crap! I'm late!" I hugged her.

"Happy birthday!" I ran.

Time: 11:32:12 PM

I ran out to the field finding a fallen tree and I saw Rin trying to get the wire out from under the tree. "Rin! What happened?!"

Rin turned and faced me.

"Well, I was out here trying to do some cardio exercises when this rain comes out of no where. So I decided to call a friend using my this super, high-tech, walkie-talkie that he gave me but IT DIDN'T HAVE BATTERIES! So, as any sane person would do, I climbed that tower over there and tried hooking up the wire to the walkie-talkie to see if it would work when suddenly, THIS HUGE FREAKIN' TREE COMES OUT OF NOWHERE."

There was a short silence between the two of us.

"...Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"And...a tree?"

"Well yes, obviously!"

"That wasn't on the newspaper?!"

Rin looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?!"

"Never mind that! I'll lift the tree. You pull the cable up!"

"Ok. We have one chance at this!"

"When I go, don't go anywhere!"

"Got it!" as soon as Rin got the wire out, Rin connected the wire to the tower while I got to the car. I drove the car all the way to the beginning of the road and attached the hooked lightning rod to the power supply. I got out my video camera started recording. "Log entry number: 101-467 Location: Frodd Field Boulevard and Duketown Drive I'm standing on the starting point of the street where I will drive the Lamborghini up to 88 miles per hour! It is currently 11:52?! Dang it I gotta go now!" I set the camera on the dashboard facing the window. I started the engine. "Ok! October 14, 2015 in the same point in space, but in a different dimension," I looked at the newspaper one last time finding a string of numbers.

"101-263456344" I said as I entered the coordinates into the D.S.T (Dimensional Space Time) input program.

"Ok! D.S.T Circuits on! Flux Capacitor, Capacitating! Engine, ON!" I said as I hit the gas pedal. The car zoomed off.

Time: 11:56:56 PM

At the tower, Rin finally got down after attaching the plug to the tower. "Thank God that's over!" he said. Suddenly the wind detached the other end of the wire from the transformer. "DANG IT!"

Time: 11:59:13 PM

"66...75...85...88! Final velocity achieved!" the wheels began to create flames on the road and the flux bands lit.

Time: 11:59:50 PM

Rin raced to the ladder with the plug. He climbed the ladder swiftly and attached the plug the moment the lightning struck.

Time: 11:59:55 PM

"Reaching lightning zone in 3...2...1...charge!" the lightning hit the tower as predicted channeling a stream of energy through the wire that pushed Rin to the ground. As soon as the electricity hit the hanging wire, the car's hook caught the lightning. The car flashed rapidly then dissipated leaving wheel marks of fire and the hooked lightning rod hanging onto the wire. The wire and the hooked rod caught on fire.

Time: August 24, 2014 12:00:30 PM

Rikka came out of the church finding Rin on the ground staring at the road looking shocked.

"Where's...Nitsua?" Rikka asked. Rin looked at her and smiled.

"I have no idea!"


	3. Chapter 2A: World War 3

I don't own Back to the Future, Doctor Who or anything related to them.

Time: August 24, 2014 12:00:00 AM - October 14, 2015 12:00:00 PM

Location: Corpus Christ, Texas

Universe Dimension: 101.263456344

Occupation: Unknown

The car was zooming towards the hanging stoplight wire. I heard the lightning bolt strike the tower. There was a bright light following a scene of a freeway with cars running the opposite way. I screamed. "Ahhhhhhh! Incoming!" I steered my way though to the other side of the freeway.

"Dang. Rough landing." I looked at the speedometer.

"Everybody is surprisingly going at seventy miles per hour! What kind of freeway is this?" the radio turned on.

"Well of course its seventy! You're on the hyper-skyway. If you're looking for something even faster, try getting a hover conversion! Your car will at least get to 145 with that Lamborghini! It could have won you the fly cup free-for-all championship in 2014. It might even break the world record for fastest Lamborghini airborne with those jets attached!"

"I can assure you that this thing went more than 145 just now," I thought to myself. "I'm sorry! Who is this?!"

"Car number: 135673! I'm right behind you!"

"Ummmmmm...How did you get to me and how can you hear me when I don't even have a mic?" I realized that my phone I brought with me had a bluetooth microphone. "Never mind."

"So what brings you here?" the man in 135673 asked.

"I'm...ummmm...on vacation! Yeah! Vacation! I'm not from here and very unfamiliar about this certain area. So where does this lane-less freeway go to?"

"We're descending across Corpus Christi, Texas! Of course if thats where you're going, this is where you get off!"

"What? Corpus Christi? I mean... Yeah I'm going to Corpus Christi!"

"Just a heads up! Corpus Christi at this time is a bit rough! Just be cautious! Godspeed!" the man ceased communication with me. I drove to the right most part of the freeway to catch the road to Corpus Christi.

"Rough?! What time is this?!" I looked at the DST read out displaying October 14, 2015.

"Well... at least the time circuits work."

The skies were covered with fog, the building were covered with graffiti, and there was smoke everywhere. It was a ruined city.

"Dang. What happened here?" I drove off the freeway into a really foggy street. "Hello? Hello! Anyone...there?" I drove slowly toward the end of the deserted street. Suddenly, out of the fog, a group of four teenagers, wearing ragged clothes, began walking in my direction. One of them was holding a bat.

"Hey, you! Guy in the goggles! Mind giving us money? We don't want any trouble," he said as his friend showed off the bat in his hands.

"If I decline?" I said.

"Then we're gonna have trouble." The teenagers surrounded me. I put the car in reverse and hit the gas.

"Well these guys don't seem very nice!" I said as I shifted back to third gear. The teenagers soon went after me. "Dang! Can't go any faster with this fog everywhere!" I saw a figure of a car in the distance. I slammed the breaks. My car stopped right before I hit it. It was a black, official-looking car like it was being used by the government. The teens were still behind me not giving up their chase. The driver window of the black car pulled down, showing a gun pointed directly at the teenagers. "Crap, it's one of those government dudes! Let's get out of here!" said one of the teenagers, who began running away as the others followed. They ran into the fog.

"Well that taught them," I said.

"Out of the car with your hands up!" a familiar voice shouted out. I slowly did as commanded. Someone pushed me toward the car and handcuffed my hands behind my back.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I didn't do anything!"

"Suuuuure. Thats what they all say!" the guy who handcuffed me said.

"What's all the ruckus?" another familiar voice came out.

"Apparently another group of rogue teens tried to attack again. I caught this one driving recklessly using this vehicle. Nearly crashed into the car."

"Well lets put him into the trunk and get going Rin"

"Wait! Rin?! Rin Tsukei?!" I said. I broke free of the officers clutches and faced the two. The officer looked exactly like Rin and the guy talking to him looked exactly like me. The double walked up to me shocked.

"Jumping giga-joules..." both of us said in unison.


	4. Chapter 2B: World War 3

I don't own Back to the Future or Doctor Who or anything related to them. Sorry I took so long on this one. Feel free to review. *Note: This story is in first person view. When Nitsua is being mentioned in third-person view, it is talking about Nitsua in 101-263456344 not the Nitsua from 101-000000000.

Time: October 14, 2015 2:30:45 PM

Location: Corpus Christi, Texas

Universe Dimension: 101.263456344

Occupation: Investigation

We took a good long look at each other. "Well…I always wanted a dirty lab coat, and I can now say...I look good in it." I said.

"Same to you with that jacket-vest combination. I have to say though. The jeans are a bit mainstream."

"Yeah, just grabbed the first thing I saw in my closet and took off."

The alternate Rin came in. "Nitsua, keep your guard up. I've heard the Germans have been experimenting with clones. He might be a successful one and they sent him over to spy on us."

"I guess that could be possible." He turned to me. "Alright. If you really are me, tell me one thing that only I would know."

"Um," I shrugged. "I've played piano for 8 years now."

"That's not good enough, what else?"

I took my time to think of an answer.

"I have a girlfriend!"

"What's her name?"

"Rikka!"

"I had a girlfriend. Her name was Rikka as well."

"Yes! Yes!"

"Then again. She died in the siege."

"What…"

I saw a glimpse of sadness in his expression, then he quickly turned away.

"Anyways, how about this? Only I would know the answer to this question: What theory did I develop?" he asked.

I remained silent.

"Well?"

"I can't tell you because you wouldn't believe me if I told you!" I said.

"Well that explains everything! Get him into the trunk!" Rin said.

As he dragged me to the military car my counterpart stopped him. "He's me! I would never tell my theory to anyone! I have never spoken it aloud and I burned the papers to ensure secrecy. Only I know my theory and if he knows it, he's definitely me."

"You sure?" Rin asked then turned to let me loose. "Alright, I have one question to ask, at what year did this war started?"

"How should I know? I've only been here for…2 hours, 30 minutes and 45 seconds! Look inside my car and I'll prove it!" I showed them the input display on the DST circuits interface screen. "See. Last DST coordinates: Universe Dimension: 101-000000000, Spatial coordinates: 28-26-05-36-11-29 a.k.a – Earth and the time coordinates which is currently stating last time and destination: August 24, 2014 12:00:00 AM to October 14, 2015 12:00:00 PM here." Rin and counterpart me looked even more shocked at the proof. "So you see. I'm not an enemy! I'm Nitsua!"

"You successfully invented Dimensional-Space-Time travel?"

"Yes‼ I've been tell you that for several minutes now‼ What even happened here in the first place? Why is it so foggy? Polluted? Violence around almost every corner?" Rin pulled a newspaper saying _World War 3 enters its 10th year! U.S overpowered by Nazis!_ I was shocked when I held and read over the paper. "Germany doesn't give up in this dimension? Fully fledged bulletproof airplanes? Breached Washington D.C? What kind of future is this?" I said.

"Hitler and some of his children continued the fight. They've conquered U.K, Switzerland, all of Africa and Russia and almost all of America." Rin said.

"All other bases in the States have been breached and taken over. We're the last base standing on the U.S. We've been helping refugees escape from the Nazi outposts." Nitsua said.

"If your car is still running, great, follow us." Rin said. The two got into their car and I got into mine. I followed them.

Time: October 14, 2015 11:23:32 PM

We arrived at an old abandoned dusty college campus. The glass windows were all broken. "An old trashed up college campus?" I thought to myself. I saw a man wearing a torn up shirt coming towards the black car that held my counterpart and Rin. Rin and him talked for a few seconds then the car proceeded. We stopped at a large garage momentarily. The garage doors opened and we drove in. There was nothing inside the garage but toolboxes and workbenches. I heard motors running after a minute, and then realized that we were on a car elevator. The elevator went down for 5 minutes at 5 miles per hour. There was an underground base filled with refugees and soldiers. "You…guys have a lot of refugees for one base." I said. The elevator stopped and we moved onto a large hangar lab chamber filled with professors, experimental vehicles, planes, etc. We parked and got out of our vehicles.

"Private Rin, greetings! I assume the mission was a success?" A man in a blue uniform came up to him.

"It was, sir. But we've also captured a double of Nitsua."

"Doubles huh. Well, which one's the one we need?"

"Both of them!" Nitsua interrupted."You see. We bumped into this guy. He's me from another universe, sir."

Nitsua and Rin explained the earlier situation and proof that I was an ally, excluding the multiverse theory though. The uniform guy turned to me, "Well. I'm General Harley. I am a temporary leader of the local navy. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Nitsua Sakurin. I'm a science prodigy. I'm only 15 years old and will stay 15 until I get home. I'm from Universe 101-000000000, the origin of all multiverses."

There was a moment of silence.

"I just told you a bit of the theory, didn't I?" I said, realizing what I just told him.

"Yes you did."

"That info does not go out, Ok?"

"My lips are sealed." The general turned to the other two. "Alright Rin, debriefing at 2300 hours. Nitsua, we may have discovered something within Hitler's main office, and it's not normal." The general turned to me. "As for you, make your feel welcomed and at home."

"Thanks. Do you have an empty repair garage for my car? I just need check some things." Suddenly I was startled as a stream of steam blowing out of the exhaust vents in the rear of the car. I stared at the car until the steam stopped blowing. "Reaction exhaust?" I thought to myself.

"Well…is that supposed to happen?" General Harley said.

"I'm not sure…"

"Well, I'll have Sergeant Rizu escort you to the repair garages."

"Rizu… you mean…Karuya Rizu?" I said as another familiar but older person approached.

Time: August 26, 2013 12:00:00 PM

Universe Dimension: 101.000000000

Location: Garage Lab

I gave out a sigh as I worked on the Flux Capacitor.

"Dang. It's the end of summer and it is still hot? I'm starting to think if the weather patterns are shifting."

I went outside and saw a fallen teen on the road just across my house. A car was coming straight at him. I ran to him and quickly pulled him out of the car's path. He gave out a sigh of relief.

"That was close, man. Thanks! I owe you one!" he said.

"Oh it's ok. No need to 'owe me one.'"

"You just saved me! I got to at least be helpful!" he looked into the garage. "Wow! Is that a Lamborghini? Your parents must be rich!"

"And my grandparents too. However, I'm not planning to drive it until next year."

"You can drive already? You sure surprise me! It's only been 5 minutes of our first time meeting each other."

"Hmmmmm. Maybe. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Nitsua Sakurin, 14 years old, and a sophomore at Queen High School. I am what you would call a "scientific prodigy", if that matters at all. What about you?"

"The name's Karuya Rizu! I'm 17 years old and was the captain of Roy's football team before all this war crap came here to Corpus. Now I work here as a sergeant and I'm in charge of most of our home troops. Also, if you ever need any help with the ladies, I'm your man!" he said, winking.

Time: October 14, 2015 8:45:15 PM

Universe Dimension: 101.263456344

Location: Corpus Christi Refugee base

General Harley explained the situation to Karuya and told him not to tell anyone else.

"Can you guide the boy to the garage wards?"

"Yes sir! General Harley." Karuya said then turned to me. "Alright, lets get going."

We arrived at the garages where people were working on cars. We stopped at an empty one and parked there and got out of the car.

I got to work on the time machine while Karuya examined it.

"Mr. Fusion?" he said.

"Yep! A matter-gasoline-nuclear energy reactor! Feed carbon-based materials into it, it absorbs all the gamma radiation and converts the solid-liquid waste into gas! It's a resurrected one though so it might not always work."

"Cool! Even for a science prodigy, I can hardly believe this "time-travel" stuff actually works! "

"Yep, it took a while to perfect this thing." I went to the Mr. Fusion. "Do you have any trash?"

"Yeah, sure." Karuya took out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. "That's all I have."

"That's fine, this should be enough." I went to a nearby trash bin and got some used tissues, empty soda cans and plastic bottles. I opened up Mr. Fusion and tossed the trash into the unit then closed it.

Time: October 14, 2015 7:12:21 PM

Location: Room of Operations and Office/Lab

"So what's the problem?" Nitsua said.

"How Hitler has been fighting us."

"What about how he's been fighting us?"

"You remember that we planned a surprise attack but we were expected. Some of the enemy soldiers claim to have learned of the plan while it was being created, right?"

"I was there." General Harley handed a picture of Hitler's office.

"Look near the top-right corner and near the bookcase. See that crack?"

"Yes. It has a faint glow. What about it?" The general led Nitsua to the lab. There a giant crack the exact shape of the crack in the picture. Nitsua examined it. "We tried boarding it. The boards were gone the next day. The nails were not touched. We tried painting over it. The people who were painting it found themselves inside Hitler's office."

"It's the same shape. However, I'm hearing voices on the other side." Nitsua stooped near the floor and put his ear on the wall.

"We looked behind the wall and there is no tunnel nor anything that is causing the talking."

"Then what is it?" a faint vibration followed by a more rapid vibration.

"What's happening?!" Nitsua panicked. The crack began glowing.


	5. Chapter 2C: World War 3

I do not own Back to the Future or Doctor Who. Please feel free to review. *Heads up: Crossover chapter coming! *Note: Nitsua mentioned in third-person = Counterpart Nitsua

Time: October 14, 2015 7:12:21 PM

Universe Dimension: 101.263456344

Location: U.S Refugee Outpost

Occupation: Investigation/Infiltration

I was explaining how I got the time machine to work while I was making adjustments on the machine.

"The voltage of the lightning bolt should have overloaded the reactor. Luckily the flux dispersal got rid of the excess power."

I examined the tires using a tire gauge. They were losing air quickly. I also found bullet holes in the tires.

"Well. Those rogue teens did a number on these tires."

Karuya patted my back.

"Don't worry, my friend. During wars, tires get busted all the time. We've got some A.T.H.M wheels. They should be able to deflect a few bullets."

"A.T.H.M?"

"All Purpose Hover Morph wheels." Karuya got a set of axle-attached wheels from a large box along with a controller. "These tires can get through anything as fast as a fat man chasing a person who stole his fries." He chuckled at his own joke.

Ignoring the joke, I began examining the tires.

"Now that you mention it, I could use these in a situation when the car arrives in an off-road environment or ends up running off a cliff."

I replaced the used wheels with the new set. I attached the wheel controller to the steering wheel.

"Ok, tire options are: Sand/Ice, Hydro treads, Heat resistant, off-road and hover mode! Sweet!"

As soon as I finished testing the tires, I felt sudden vibrations and my surroundings shook a little.

"What was that?"

Karuya shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Well based on the magnitude of the aftershock and where we are, I'd say it came from the hangar!"

The shaking grew stronger.

"Earthquake?" Karuya said. "The base's suspension should absorb the vibrations! Something isn't right!"

Time: 8:56:42 PM

Location: Room of Operations and Office/Laboratory

The crack was glowing brighter than it was before, and widening as the earthquake became more and more violent.

"Is that the cause of the quakes?!" Nitsua said.

"We don't know!" General Harley everyone was holding onto something until the light of the crack dimmed and the quakes stopped.

There was a brief silence.

"Ok. The crack is definitely causing the quake!" Nitsua said.

"We've studied it for a year. Trust me, it's not the crack." Harley said. "The base's suspension should absorb the quakes! We shouldn't even be feeling a thing."

Time: 8:59:56 PM

Location: Car Garage – Room of Operation and Office/Laboratory

The vibrations stopped as we arrived and parked Lamborghini in the hangar.

"Got to love the shock absorbent tire suspension!" I said as Karuya and I got out of the car. "Now according to my calculations, the epicenter of the quake is somewhere inside the corridor."

We went into the corridor finding lots of people walking with papers and conversing with others about war plans. We found Nitsua and General Harley with a giant crack in the wall. "Well…that's a decoration hazard." I said.

"Hey Nitsua Two, How's it going?"

"Very well, got new tires I don't know how to use yet."

I walked towards the crack. "So what's with the quakes? They're short, but strong."

"We think the quakes are coming from this crack." Nitsua explained.

General Harley explained the mystery of it briefly. I had a closer look at it and noticed something strange.

"Well…here's a question. If there's no empty space the crack leads to, then where is the draft coming from? Feel it."

Nitsua, Rin and the general felt the draft.

"What the heck?!" Rin said.

"Impossible! Where is the draft coming from?" Nitsua said.

"Also, smell it." I said.

"Why?" Nitsua said.

"Just do it." They took a sniff of it and began coughing.

"Ugh, there's dust everywhere!" Rin complained.

"But there's no room on the other side, am I right?" I asked.

"Yes." Nitsua answered.

"This is no crack!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's a crack!" They were confused.

"It's a crack, but not a crack?" Rin asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"When you think of a crack, you immediately think that it is a fault in a wall as known as a physical object. This crack is not a crack on a wall, but a crack in space and time. This is a universe rift crack! When did this crack appear?"

"About 10…years…ago…" They realized what it actually was.

"Exactly! The reason the Nazis knew your plans is because they heard it through this crack in Hitler's office somewhere in the past! This crack leads directly into Hitler's headquarters!" I exclaimed.

General Harley's face lit up. "Perfect! We can hear their plans now!"

"No! We have to close the crack!" I said.

The general looked at me. "Why?"

"The crack appeared in Hitler's office 10 years ago. If we manage to close the crack on both sides, then Hitler would never have heard you, would fail in world domination and redirect the universal timeline! U.S.A becomes Nazi free!"

"Alright! How do we close it? We've tried boarding and repainting!"

"When something gets too close to an active rift crack, the crack de-molecularizes the object or living thing then transports and re-materializes on the other side! Hmmmm…the process takes only a few milliseconds."

Everyone but Nitsua didn't understand. Nitsua got a paper and began to explain.

"It's basically like this. The left side of the paper is where we are and the right side is the Nazi office. The middle of the paper represents the distance between." He poked a hole at both sides of the paper. "These holes represent the cracks. According to the theory, this is what happens when the crack activates." He bended the paper and aligned the holes. "The crack forms a 'shortcut' from here to Germany. Instead of waiting five days of transit, go through the split and you'll end up in Germany in 0.03 milliseconds flat, in Hitler's office to be precise." He turned to me. "Ok, so how do we close it?"

"Well…since the delay in crack transit is 0.03 milliseconds, I would say that we should obstruct the exit crack on the other side while obstructing the outgoing crack on this side." They were once again confused, even Nitsua. "We need someone to reach into both ends of crack at the same time. This causes an overload in spatial transport to the point that both ends repair themselves."

"Oh…Okay! I have one more thing to ask." Harley paused.

"If we succeed, will we remember any of this?"

I thought about it for a second. Then I realized the truth.

"Fortunately, yes! Since everyone on the base has been exposed to the rift energy the crack produces, everyone here and only at this specific point in space and time will remember, but everyone else outside this point will never even remember of a World War 3!"

"Oh…ok."

Nitsua had a disappointed look.

"Rikka, huh?" I asked

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry. When the cracks close, that event will never have happened!" I assured him.

Time: October 15, 2015 5:24:43 AM

Location: Hangar

The Lamborghini was all fueled up for spatial dispersal.

General Harley called his best up for the mission. "Atteeeeeention!" he said as his men lined up and saluted along with all the refugees and personnel.

"According to yesterday's discovery about the crack, we have the ultimate and final plan in ending World War 3. A plan of brilliance that the outcome of the plan will result in a miracle! A miracle that no one on the face of the earth will remember but us! Today, we will execute Operation: Source-Shutdown. The plan is classified due to matters that also are classified!"

He paused.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before we enter the most important battle of our lives, and most possibly the last, I'd just like to take moment to thank you all for being loyal to our cause. If you die in this battle, you will die with honor and will be remembered for your heroic intentions, win or lose. I've been with you all since day one and I wouldn't ask for any better strong men and women. You all have what it takes to win this battle, and America believes in you. Now, WHO'S WITH ME?!" the crowd goes wild in agreement.

I filled Mr. Fusion with more trash for the return trip then turned to General Harley. "Alright, got the car all fueled up and ready for spatial displacement. I can take two people with me."

Karuya immediately answered, "I'll go!"

Nitsua interrupted. "I need you to stay here and guard the office along with the crack. Rin, why don't you go?"

"What?! I can't! I need to guard the base and make sure you stay alive...for Rikka..."

I interrupted them. "Rin, you can't do the same thing all the time. Sometimes, you just gotta let someone else do it for you. The reason I got here is because I gave the Rin from my universe a special task. If he didn't do it, I would never have got here and all of you would've died! Another reason is that you can do things that my version of Rin can't. You can help me get to Hitler's office safely like how you brought your version of Nitsua back here safely! Now will you come with me to stop this dystopia or stay obsessed with me?"

Rin took a deep breath and thought for a while.

"Rin. I'll be fine! Private Karuya is gonna protect me." Nitsua said to him.

Rin turned to face Karuya. "Private Karuya!"

Karuya saluted him. "Yes sir."

"I'm entrusting you to protect Nitsua for me. Keep him safe."

"Yes sir."

Rin nodded his head and went inside of the car.

I explained to Karuya what he had to do.

"I'll need you and Nitsua to stand by the crack. Even though the crack only sends matter one way, it can send sound waves back and forth. So when I give the signal, you stick your hands into the split."

Karuya made sure he understood everything, then nodded his head. "Will do."

"Good! I'll need one more person."

A soldier came running to General Harley, "Sir! Nazi air strikes are impacting the base!"

"What?! Impossible! How did they find us?" General Harley said. Suddenly, there was a beeping sound coming from Nitsua.

"Nitsua?" I said.

He too also heard that the sound was coming from his mouth and opened it. A tooth was blinking.

"Homing tooth implant?! Why the mouth?!" I said.

"I didn't know it was a tracking device!" Nitsua said.

"Sir! North defenses are down! Nazis are coming in!" The soldier exclaimed.

"I'll go!" a familiar voice said. A female soldier ran her way through the crowd and walked to us.

Karuya's eyes widened.

"What?! Drea! No! I can let you!" Karuya said.

"Drea…Drea Rizu?" I said as I remembered the name, she was Karuya's sister. I didn't talk much to her 101 version, but i knew she had a talent in music and was best friends with Rikka and Rin.

Karuya grabbed his sister's shoulders. "You were almost dead at the siege! I don't want get close to losing you again! You don't know how it felt"

"Not as bad as how I felt after I lost Rikka! If I help that Nitsua, I can get her back!"

"Drea! It's getting into your head! The past is the past!"

"If the past is the past, then what would happen if we changed it?" I turned to Drea. "Like I said. If we close the crack, Nazis are no more, U.S is Nazi free and all the deaths that happened would be reversed! Rikka would live on!"

Karuya thought about it then came to me.

"Take care of my sister well. She's all I have." Karuya said as he hugged Drea.

Drea squeezed into the car with Rin and closed the door.

I laughed at them as they glared at me. "Sorry about the space, didn't know I would need a convertible."

We heard gunshots and screaming.

"They're in!" I hit the gas pedal and turned on the D.S.T program.

"Daylight Savings Time?" Rin said.

"No. Its Dimensional-Spatial-Temporal input program. Ok now, planet coordinates 28-26-05-36-11-29, destination: Germany!" I said as I typed on the keypad.

"Nitsua! Look out!" Drea and Rin yelled as a rocket was about to hit us. I steered a hard right dodging the rocket. I drove to the end of the hangar. I looked at the wreckage of the Nazis up ahead. "Ok. Looks like there is enough road to get up to 88. D.S.T input on! Flux Capacitor, capacitating!" I said as I revved the engines up to 65 miles per hour while another rocket was heading for us. "Releasing brake!" I said.

The car zoomed and the rocket followed. "Hurry Nitsua!" Rin said.

"75…80…85…88 miles per hour! COVER YOUR EYES!" The car formed a bright blue aurora in front of it followed by a blinding light.

.

.

.

We were suddenly in an abandoned city street with a cloudy sky full of planes. I hit the brakes and looked around.

"Dang. So this is what it looked like in World War 2. I always pictured it with more people around. Ok, now to hide this thing."

I parked into a dark alley with an abandoned garage and got out along with Drea and Rin. I covered the car with a large old cloth then closed the garage door. "I have a tracking device on the car with the keys so that we won't lose it."

The car once again ejected steam from its exhaust jet vents. I was startled.

"I've got to have a look on that later. Right now, we need to get to the main base!"

We heard some marching over on the other side of the alley. There stood the Nazi base with a picture of a person resembling Hitler.

"There must be strict monitoring systems in there! Hmmmmmm… If we can get in there without having any suspicions, I can get to Hitler's office!" I looked at my clothes. "I should have gotten some disguises." I said.

"I got one!" Rin said as he opened his bag. There was only one Nazi uniform. "Since I brought the disguise, I'll act as the soldier!" Rin said.

"No! It's too dangerous! I'll do it" Drea said.

Rin walked up and became face to face with Drea. "Are you questioning my skills? Look, are we really going to have this argument here? " Rin said.

"Yes, we are! And I'm gonna win it!" Drea said.

As Rin and Drea continued to argue, I grabbed the costume and began to put it on.

"Look, why don't we just have Nitsua decide-" Rin stopped mid-sentence realizing that it was already too late.

"First come, first serve," I said as I dusted off the disguise. Rin and Drea glared at him in envy.

"Ok, I'll pretend to be a Nazi soldier and take you two 'in'. That way they won't suspect a thing. Rin, you know the map of the base right?"

"Of course I do."

"I'll need you to guide me where we can access Hitler's office. Do you know any janitor rooms near there?" Rin remains silent.

I turned my attention to Drea.

"How about you, Drea?"

She thought about it for a while. "Ummmmmm…I think so."

"Okay, perfect." I said as I looked outside the alley one more time. "Let's do this."

We went out and approached the building and passed through every checkpoint, reaching the base. Inside, there were lots of soldiers walking all over the place with stairs leading to a second floor.

"Hitler's office is on the second floor, north side." Drea whispered to me. "Just head up the stairs and go straight. Head down to the end and turn right. You should find two giant doors at the end. They lead to Hitler's office. I think."

"Whoa! If you know so much about the base, why are you even a soldier? You should be a captain!" I said.

"I read some of the past mission reports. They seemed accurate." Drea said.

"Brilliant! Let's hurry!"

We quickly made our way up the stairs and, as Drea said, went to the end of the hall and looked to the right. There was a pair of giant double doors but there were two soldiers guarding them. Out of panic, we backed up and hid in a closet.

"Drat! They're guarding the room! What do we do?" I said.

"Before that, why the heck did we go here for a hiding spot?" Rin said.

"Yea, there's barely any space." Drea said, squirming around uncomfortably.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, we don't want to be captured."

Time: October 15, 2015 4:25:11 AM

Location: U.S refugee outpost

There were gunshots and yells of those who were hit heard around the whole base. America's last standing base was about to be destroyed.

"Sir! South, East, and West gates have been breached! Garages, refugee bunkers, and hangars have been infiltrated!" a soldier reported as squads of soldiers were holding down the corridor defenses from the invading Nazis that were coming through the boarded lab entrance.

"There's too many of them!" General Harley said.

In the lab, Karuya and Nitsua were waiting for us on the other side of the crack.

"Hurry up, Guys! The defenses won't hold!" Nitsua said to the crack hoping that we would hear him.

"The defenses are about to break…" Karuya said the prepped his gun.

The Nazis broke through and stormed the corridor killing all of our remaining soldiers.

General Harley fell to the ground, his blood spreading across the floor.

They were coming towards Karuya and Nitsua. Karuya aimed at the entrance. Suddenly, the room began to violently shake and the crack started glowing.

"At a time like this?!" Nitsua exclaimed. The enemy soldiers heard him and went for the room. Karuya ran behind a tipped over table, stooped down and aimed at the door. A pair of Nazi soldiers came in and saw Nitsua. "You! You should be back in Germany making weapons for us!" one of them said and took Nitsua by the arms. Karuya stood up and shot the Nazi soldier that was suspending Nitsua. The wounded soldier fell down at once. The other soldier aimed for him and fired a shot at him. Just when the bullet was about to make impact with Karuya, Nitsua ran in front of him taking the shot and sacrificing himself. Karuya then shot the remaining Nazi soldier, dead, as he was reloading.

Karuya ran to the dying Nitsua, who was covered in blood. "Nitsua! Why did you-?!"

"I was trying…to help."

Karuya was overcame with grief.

"I should have done it! Rin wouldn't want you to die! He gave me his job!"

"Don't…worry. It wasn't…intentional."

"Please Nitsua! Stay with me, now! You can't die here! DON'T GO!"

"Just reach…into the crack when the…other me tells you…to. Tell Rin…thank you…for…me." He closed his eyes. "I'll see you soon...Rikka..."

Time: 4:51:30 AM

Location: Nazi Main Base

We heard Hitler coming out of his office talking with his men. We waited until he was gone. "We're good! Let's move!" I whispered.

We quietly ran to the doors and opened them. It was a giant room with tall windows baring a view of Germany on the right, a long desk with a large painting of Adolf Hitler at the end, and a large array of bookshelves with lots of books on the left. We closed the doors behind us.

"Ok! According to the picture the general showed me, it should be around here." I looked around and under the desk while Rin and Drea both guarded the doors and windows. "It's got to be here somewhere. Or somewhen." I said.

"Wait, Nitsua. We got here too easily. Did any soldier talk to you?" Rin said suspiciously.

"Now that I think about it, no one has caught us, yet even noticed us!" I said.

"No one noticing us? Getting this far without a single problem? This can only mean-ˮ Drea was interrupted by a metallic noise.

"It's a set up!" I said, finishing her sentence. A hanging, roofless cage fell on Rin and Drea, trapping them.

"What the hell is going on?!" Rin said, trying to get out of the cage.

I ran to the them. "They heard us through the crack!" I said.

The giant doors opened and two Nazi soldiers and a man resembling Hitler entered the room.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" the man said with a thick German accent. I hid under the desk.

"Hitler." Drea said as she began to aim her gun at him. The two soldiers immediately aimed their guns at the two, making Drea jump and drop her gun. Rin rushed to her helped her up. The man looked at Rin.

"And if it isn't the man himself! Rin Tsukei! 3 years in the U.S army with the ingenious Nitsua Sakurin. Sorry to say that your friend, who you've been wasting your time protecting, has finally been put down!" he said as he raised the cage.

"WHAT?! That never happened!" Rin said, shocked at the news.

Drea fell to her knees weeping softly. "I failed you, Rikka...I'm sorry..."

"Wow, the two best remaining U.S. soldiers, crying like children in front of me. That's PATHETIC!" he yelled as he kicked Rin down to the ground. "Well, stop your crying you two. You'll see them soon." He gave a signal to the soldiers and said, "Kill them."

"NOT SO FAST!" I yelled as I stood up, taking off the disguise. The soldiers immediately turned their attention to me and the man walked towards me.

"As you can see, I'm not dead! I'm alive, breathing, talking, thinking! I think, if you want to kill someone, you oughta do it yourself."

Hitler flinched in surprise. "Impossible! YOU were killed! My soldiers reported it to me, directly!" Hitler said.

I walked in front of Rin and Drea. "IMPOSSIBLE?! Where I'm from, nothing is impossible! Where I'm from is a world of peace compared to this nightmare!"

"Nightmare? My old grandfather said that unity would fix the fallen world before World War 2. I'm here to make that statement true! To make that statement come into existence! He also told me to kill anyone who stands in the way." He turned to his soldiers. "Ready!" The soldiers readied their guns.

"Aim!" The soldiers did as commanded.

"Nitsua, don't get yourself killed!" Rin yelled in terror.

"We can't let our Nitsua's death be in vain! You have to finish this mission!" Drea yelled.

"If the U.S is going down, I'm going down with it whether it's my version or not! I don't want you to be killed so I'm taking the bullet for you!" I said as I closed my eyes.

Time: 5:10:34 AM

Soldiers where surrounding Karuya and aiming at him. "I'm guessing you want to go with your friend, huh?" one of them said.

"Do your worst!" Karuya said as he closed his eyes, readying himself for death.

"Karuya! NOW!" a faint voice was heard from the crack. He jumped for the crack as the shots came straight for him

Time: 5:00:45 AM

"Charming. Fire!" the man commanded.

The soldiers began shooting mercilessly at me, but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and saw the bullets coming at me, but none of them were hurting me at all.

The man was confused.

"You must have missed! Fire again!" he ordered.

The soldiers began to reload but suddenly fell to the ground. They had been shot.

The man, Rin, and Drea began looking around for the source of the bullet. My eyes landed a mirror in front of me. I saw the man's reflection. He was wearing a hoodie, ripped jeans, and was climbing out through the window. Before he vanished from my sight, he quickly glanced at me, then vanished.

The man was furious. "FINE! I guess YOU ARE right! I WILL kill you myself and I WILL ENJOY your PAIN!

He got his revolver, aimed at me, fired. This time I saw him. As the bullet approached me, it impacted a strange shield creating a blue aurora around me.

The man jumped back in surprise.

I smiled in victory. "Well, new fact of the day! When one person, place, or thing isn't present inside his or her own universe but in a different universe, it's rift particles contradict attacking projectiles! I've got a bulletproof shield around me!"

"IMPOSSIBLE! There's no such thing as MAGIC!" Hitler said.

"Well, you're right, at least in this region of the universe branch." I said. "Speaking of universes," I paused and ran to Hitler's painting and removed it from the wall revealing the glowing crack. "There she is!"

"How did you know that the crack was there?!"

"Well, in my time, when you hide something on the wall, it's usually behind a portrait or something. I thought I might give it a try" I said, examining the crack.

Suddenly, another squad of troops entered the room, armed with heavy guns. Rin and Drea rushed to my position and aimed their guns.

"You know, I wonder why we're even trying to protect him, he can't even get hurt by a bullet." Rin said to Drea.

"Good point. I guess it's out of habit." Drea responded.

The man clapped his hands.

"Well, now that you know the secret of our successful kingdom, I'll have to kill your friends unless you surrender!" he said.

"Oh, I'm not here to fight." I shouted at the crack. "Karuya! NOW!"

I inserted my hand into the crack of the wall. The crack grew brighter than ever.

"I'm here to fix the universe." An earthquake began followed by a blinding bright light.

Time: 5:13:56 AM

Location: U.S Refugee Base/College-High School Campus

The bullets turned into dust as Karuya had his hand in the brightly lit wall crack.

"What the hell is going on?" the Nazi soldier said, looking at his hands which were slowly vanishing. One by one, each Nazi soldier was disappearing.

Nitsua's blood puddle disappeared and he immediately sat up.

"What happened?" he said. Karuya ran to him and helped him up.

"You're alive!" Karuya said, relieved that his friend was back in the land of the living.

Soldiers began to wake up. Even General Harley was alive once again. They were all wondering what had happened.

The wreckage of the base began to retrogress back into its original appearance.

"Everything is returning to normal!" Karuya said.

"Dimensional Reset Shift! He did it!" Nitsua said.

"Sir! Report to the surface quickly! Something is happening!" a soldier said.

All of the soldiers and refugees went back to the surface. The industrial towers were disappearing. The town war zones reverted back to public parks and schools. The graffiti painted buildings turned into a clean version of themselves. The whole city was gradually change back into a futuristic version of Corpus. The refugees and troops were cheering as the universal changes were made. Nitsua pulled out the newspaper from earlier. The texts were changing to _70__th__ anniversary of U.S freedom!_

Time: 5:14:36 AM

Location: Old, abandoned Nazi Base

The bright light finally dimmed revealing a version of Hitler's office with dust everywhere and cracked windows. Rin and Drea got up and looked around the place.

"Love the new style!" Drea said. The man and his troops were no more. Rin saw me struggling to pull my hand out of the glowing crack and screaming.

"Something is still inside the crack that's keeping it open! I don't know how long I can hold on to it! HELP!" I screamed again.

Rin and Drea rushed over pulled me out. I broke free and fell to the ground. I was holding a smoking object and a piece of paper.

"Whoa. This must have been in there for as long as 70 years!" While we got up, the crack was healing as predicted. "See. The crack is closing!"

I examined the object. It was a rigged up revolver with wires, a screen, and a mini joystick. "So that's where it was! I was looking for this!"

Drea and Rin looked at it, puzzled.

"What is it?" Rin said.

"It's my Dimensional-Spatial-Temporal Multi-Purpose Tool gun! It scans, hacks, heals, and unlocks all kinds of things! How did it get here?" I said.

"Germany has a sky express way! The sun is out! Everything is great now!" Drea said as she looked out the windows. "That must mean..."

"Yep. If I'm correct, Rikka should be alive again. I guess we can call it a mission success!" I said.

We cheered as we ran out of the wrecked base and back to the car.

Time: 7:24:45 AM

Location: U.S Refugee Base/College-High School Campus

Karuya, General Harley, Nitsua and the troops heard the sonic boom and felt the sudden wind burst of the Lamborghini's arrival outside the main campus building. I stopped the car right in front of them. The troops and ex-refugees cheered as Rin and Drea came out. Nitsua and Karuya were there to meet them. Drea and Rin ran to them and they all had a group hug. As I came out of the car, the crowd cheered on. I waved.

"Nitsua double!" General Harley said.

"Yes sir?" I said.

"On behalf of the United States Army and the universe, we owe you a debt of gratitude!" General Harley and the troops along with Karuya, Drea, Rin and Nitsua saluted and the refugees cheered.

"Ohhhhhhh! I get saluted by a general and the whole entire army! Hehehehe…feels weird. Don't do it." I said.

"Oh sorry. My bad."

A familiar voice sounded, "Nitsuaaaaa! Dreaaaaa!"

"Who? Me?" I said.

"Rikka!" Nitsua and Drea exclaimed, eyes wide open. They ran to her and gave her a big hug with tears running down their cheeks.

I covered my face to make sure she didn't notice me.

"Uh, guys, what's wrong and why are you guys dressed like that? Rin, what's going on?" she said, very confused.

Rin just stood there, smiled, and shrugged. "I have no idea!"

Nitsua wiped the tears from his eyes.

"It's a play. We're rehearsing for a play." he said, smiling.

"Ohhhhhhh! Well, you look great in that soldier's uniform. So cool!" Rikka said as he hugged Nitsua tightly. At the thought of this, I gave a glance of the picture of my friends and me on the dashboard. After she stopped, Nitsua and Rin came to me as I was refilling Mr. Fusion.

"Where- or when- are you going now?" Nitsua said. I gave it some thought.

"Well…I don't know now. Maybe Japan. Japan! Yes! I always wanted to see Japan! But what universe though?" I said to myself.

Nitsua nodded his head.

"Well, alternate Nitsua. I guess this is goodbye." Rin said as he gave a hand shake.

I turned to Nitsua. "Take good care of Rikka," I said.

"Will do," he said. We both fist bumped. I went back inside the car and closed the door.

Rikka went to Nitsua and asked about the car. "What is it?" she asked.

"Check this out!" Nitsua said.

I drove the car back to the entrance of the campus and turned on the D.S.T input screen. "Hmmmm…I'll randomly generate universal coordinates. Can't decide on the next universe. Time though. Hmmmmm… Sixth century it is!" I set the coordinates for Japan, April 24, 735 A.D. I took one last look at the people waving outside.

"Alright. D.S.T system, on! Flux Capacitor..." I looked behind me to observe the flux capacitor with its neutron star pulsing. "Capacitating! Engine running, yes! Mr. Fusion, charged!" I revved the engines up to 65 miles per hour as usual then released the brakes.

"70…75…80…85…88 Miles per Hour!" the car flashed with the flux bands lit creating the blue aurora field. The flux capacitor shined at its car was engulfed with a bright light then, from Nitsua, Rikka, Drea, Rin, and Karyua's perspective, exploded leaving tire trails of fire in front of them.

.

.

.

Time: April 24, 878 A.D. 3:24:36 PM

Universe Dimension: ?

Location: ?

Suddenly, I was in a grassy field. It was like I was in the middle of nowhere. I looked through the passenger window and saw a huge wall. Suddenly, I felt the car shaking. I looked out through my window and saw a huge, humanoid figure running towards me. I rolled down my window. It was like a giant human, except no skin, just muscle and it was running at a quick pace.

"Well...this is new."

I didn't know it at the time, but that meant trouble for me.


	6. Chapter 3A: The Cracked World

I don't own Back to the Future or Attack on Titan.  *Note: I didn't write all of this. My editor wrote this for a change.

Time: April 24, 878 A.D. 3:24:36 PM

Universe Dimension: 121.033563245

Location: ?

Strong wind coming from the giant's movements blew through the car's open window, beginning to irritate my eyes. It was beginning to get closer every second. I just sat there in the car, curiosity filling my mind. Then it's face into view. It was a treacherous sight. The expression on its face was full of hunger and want. I sat there for a second my awe turning into fear and panic, then my foot hit the gas pedal with extreme force.

The only problem was, the car didn't move. Not one single inch.

"C'mon!" I yelled as I hit the dashboard. "So much for a million dollar car!"

I exited the car and began to run towards the giant walls, hoping there was some sort of civilization that could help, but the giant was faster. He caught up to me, a few yards away and reached for me. I closed my eyes, thinking that these were my last moments. I thought of Rikka and Rin, back home and what they were doing. I was saddened by thought of never seeing them again.

"HEY! DON'T JUST STAND THERE, IDIOT! RUN!"

The voice shocked me into opening my eyes to see a group of people, wearing green cloaks with a symbol on the back, soaring through the air, also wearing strange things strapped on their waists, wires coming out with hooks attached to the end and latching on to the giant. I noticed most of them were trying to aim for the back of the it.

"HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?! I SAID RUN!"

I decided to take the voice's advice but before I even took one step, a girl landed on the ground next to me, grabbed my arm, and shot a hook onto the wall, launching the two of us into the air.

"Hey! What about my car?!" I yelled at her in panic.

"What the hell is a car?" the girl replied, with an annoyed tone.

We landed on the top of the wall, over a hundred feet above where we were. The remaining members of the girl's group were still struggling to kill the giant. Just as she was about to return to the battle, I grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, what is that thing?" I asked her. "Why was it trying to kill me?"

The girl moved my hand. She turned to face me and I got a clear view of her face. It was Rikka. I moved a few steps back, my eyes wide.

"That thing is a Titan. It kills for no reason. Now, why do you look more shocked at me than the Titan?" she asked, scowling.

"You-You're…..her." I said, stuttering.

"I'm who?" she asked, her face relaxing a little.

"You're Rikka."

"Yes, that's who I am but the time for introductions are later. I have to help my friends." she said.

Before I could say anything else, she proceeded to shoot a wire towards the Titan and launched herself through the air, returning to the battle.

I can't believe I didn't notice who she was earlier. She's completely different in this universe, I thought to myself. I continued to watch the battle play out. Person after person kept launching a hook at the back of the Titan but it kept defending the nape of it's neck. That must be it's weak spot, I concluded.

After a few minutes of continuous attempts, one of the soldiers managed to cut off the hand of the Titan. The Titan screamed in agony, but I didn't know if it was in pain or just angry. With the nape of it's neck vulnerable, one of the soldier's launched a hook, landed on the nape, and sliced it. He then, jumped off the Titan and landed on the ground, the Titan falling shortly afterwards, steam rising from its corpse.

The soldiers began to regroup on the ground and one by one, launched themselves back on the wall. After returning, Rikka and a cloaked man began to approach me.

The cloaked man spoke first.

"You're either really stupid, or just really stupidly brave to go out of the walls alone and defenseless. Now, what's your name, stranger?"

I sighed. "I'm Nitsua Sakurin."

Rikka eyes widened. The cloaked man just stood there. Rikka walked in front of me and lifted me up by my shirt.

"Stop joking around with us and just tell us your stupid name." she said, with intense anger in her eyes.

"I swear, my name is Nitsua Sakurin, but I'm from a different universe."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I can explain! Just give me a chance. C'mon!"

She looked away for a second, giving it some thought, then let me go.

"You better hurry, or I'll slice you like we did with that Titan."

.

.

.

Time: April 25, 878 A.D. 1:10:36 AM

Location: Shiganshina Capital meeting room

After I explained everything about my multiverse theory and everything about the different dimensions, Rikka and the man faced the other way and talked to each other, privately, After a few seconds of this, they faced me again.

"So you're telling me, you're from a different world, where there are different versions of the same people from my universe?" she asked, confused about what she had just said.

"Basically." I replied.

"Well, that would explain why you're clothes are unexplainable and why you had no idea what a Titan is. Plus, your theory sounds like one of the stories he wrote, "The Man from a Different World"."

"Wait, there's a me in this universe?" I asked, a bit excited.

"Well, there WAS a you in this universe." she answered, looking away.

Before I could ask any more questions, a soldier interrupted me.

"Squad Captain Rin, one of our patrols have found something!"

Hearing the name, Rin, surprised me. "Wait, you're Rin?"

The cloaked man removed his hood and the face of my old friend appeared.

"Yep. Squad Captain Rin Tsukei, at your service."

He followed the soldier away from us.

So that's this world's Rin, I thought to myself. He's a little more serious than he usually is but I guess he still has that fun in him.

"You looked a bit shocked. What, you finally realized that he's the guy who called you an idiot earlier?" Rikka teased.

"No, it's just- in my universe, Rin is a good friend of mine. I haven't seen him for a while."

"So there's a different version of Captain Rin, too? How about me? What do I do in your universe?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, actually-," I began but was interrupted by Rin.

"Rikka, I need you to gather the others, we've found something that might help in the research of the origin of the Titans." he ordered.

Her eyes gleamed with excitement. "Finally! What'd they find?"

Rin thought for a moment. "Well, they found this- uh- kinda like a carriage, but made out of metal and kind of smaller. They haven't checked it out yet, though. Our mission is to retrieve it."

I realized what that description sounded like.

"WAIT! That's mine! It's a car! Y'know, what they use for transportation."

Rikka and Rin turned their heads towards me. Rin was puzzled.

"So, you're telling me, that you have a pink "car"?"

Now, I was puzzled.

"Pink? What do you mean pink? It's gray!"

"No, yours is where we left it, right outside the wall. The one we found was right outside of an old building a few hundred meters away from the wall. That building was used as a hospital, but that was before the Titans showed up. We've seen it a few times but never found a pink "car". That might mean, that whatever brought in the Titans, might have returned!"

There was a short silence between the three of us. I finally broke the silence.

"I'm going with you."

.

.

.

After making my decision, Rin and Rikka tried to stop me, stating that it was too dangerous for someone who had no military training at all, but that didn't stop me. They gave up and brought me to a room where I slept for the night. At dawn, I was awoken by Rikka.

"Hey, it's time to go, You ready, sleepyhead?" she said, shaking my shoulder.

I grumbled. "Five more minutes, mom."

Instantly after saying that, Rikka dumped a bucket of ice cold water on my head.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS WORSE THAN THE ICE-BUCKET CHALLENGE!" I yelled, instantly sitting up, soaking wet and shivering.

Rikka was dying of laughter on the floor. "What the hell is an ice-bucket challenge?!"

After the scenario, she handed me a towel.

"Go dry yourself up, there are some new clothes for you in the closet." She began to walk out the door. "Oh, and don't call me mom ever again." she added.

Still the same, old Rikka, I thought to myself.

I opened the doors of the closet and inside, I found a long-sleeve shirt, grayish pants, and a pair combat boots. Though I loved my current outfit, I exchanged my soaking, wet, clothes with the new ones, excluding the lab coat and the goggles. I walked out the door and found my way to the gate that lead outside the walls.

There, I found the same group of people who rescued me yesterday. They were all on horses and there was one extra one for me. Rin walked up to me.

"Okay, before we go. Let me introduce to you, my squad, who will also be accompanying you."

I looked at the people on the horses and realized that I knew all of them. Rin walked up to one of the soldiers.

"This guy is Karuya, he's second in command. He's also pretty stupid, so watch out for that."

Karuya rolled his eyes at that comment. Rin continued talking.

"This girl is Drea. She's pretty strong for her size, so don't underestimate her."

"Yeah, I'll leave a mark on your face so don't mess with me." she said, sarcastically. "Also, not important, but I'm that guy's sister."

She pointed at Karuya.

"Definitely not important, not everyone needs to know we're related." Karuya said.

Rin interrupted. "Moving along."

He walked toward two girls talking to each other on horses.

"These two "besties" are Kisatsu and Layla."

Kisatsu facepalmed at that comment and Layla just shook her head.

I kind of questioned the experience of this squad but I kept that to myself.

Rin patted the saddle on the extra horse in the middle of the whole group.

"This'll be your ride to the place. You're obviously used to machines so, you might wanna hang on tightly. He can go pretty fast."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, I can handle it."

I attempted to mount the horse but lost my grip and fell to the ground.

Rin clapped his hands. "Okay, let's go."


	7. Chapter 3B: The Cracked World

I don't own Back To The Future or Attack on Titan. Credit to my editor for making this chapter.

Time: April 26, 878 A.D 10:04:34 AM

Universe Dimension: 121.033563245

Location: Outside Wall Maria

.

The sun shone bright on our sweaty faces as we continued to make our way through the forest to the abandoned hospital. I was in the center of the squad.

Surrounding my front side was Rin, Karuya, and Drea. Behind me were Rikka, Kisatsu and Layla.

In my original universe, Kisatsu was one of my closest friends. She was a childhood friend and she assisted me whenever Rin wasn't available. I could always trust her.

I also knew Layla, but not as well as Kisatsu. I knew she was a good friend of Rikka but that was basically it.

"How you doin', rookie? You need anything?" Rin asked.

"Nah, I'm good." I replied. My mouth was increasingly becoming drier but I knew we had limited water supply so I partially lied.

"Well, if you need anything, just force it out of Drea."

Drea put away the canteen she was drinking water from. "I'm not sharing."

Rikka's horse trotted forward next to mine. "So, I see you're holding up."

"Yeah, but barely. I could really use some A/C right now."

"What's an A/C?"

"Never mind." I decided to change the subject. "So, does this universe have another version of me- another Nitsua?"

Rikka looked away, then her eyes met mine. "There WAS, but he," she paused. "He died."

My eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean? How did he die?"

She looked down, her expression showing grief and sadness. "It was around the time a Titan, a different Titan, attempted to kidnap a certain Survey Corp member. She had this ability to attract Titans to her by shouting, and once Titans around my squad's patrol area heard the shout, they began running to her." She paused.

I still didn't understand. "Okay, so what does this have to do with me- well this universe's version- dying?"

"Well, at that time, Nitsua was part of our squad. Rin was out because he had other matters to attend to, along with Karuya, so Nitsua was in charge of the patrol. As soon as the Titan's began running through our patrol area we began heading towards the walls but there weren't many things to shoot our hooks onto. He got stuck on the ground." Her eyes were full of terror, remembering the situation. "We tried to get to him but he got-" She stopped and looked away. "He got crushed by a Titan."

I grew sick just imagining what had happened. "I can't believe-" I looked at her. "I'm so sorry."

She waved her hand. "Nah, it's fine. The past is the past, you just gotta let it go."

And from there on out, we rode in silence.

Time: April 25, 878 A.D. 01:24:56 PM

Location: Abandoned Hospital

.

Just as I was about to pass out from exhaustion, Rin said the words I'd been waiting for.

"We're finally here, ladies and gentlemen."

We all got off our horses and began walking near the abandoned building. The first thing I noticed was the pink car in front of the entrance.

"Well," I said as I examined the car, "I don't like the color much." I felt around the car and found dust all over it. I blew the dust off my hands. "It's probably been here for days." I turned to face Rin. "Let's check out the inside."

"Okay, I'll go in first, follow my lead." Rin replied.

"Got it."

We opened the creaky door into a room, obviously beginning to wear down, and there were spiderwebs and dust all over the place. On the floor, there were clear tracks, a human's, from the dust. Rin kneeled down and examined the tracks.

"Looks like someone is already here." He stood up. "I'll go check out the other rooms."

He went through another door leading in to the room the used to house the patients but quickly stepped back outside, in surprise.

I quickly moved to him and grabbed his shoulders. "What did you see?"

He pointed inside the room. "It's a girl."

"What?" I walked inside the room and instantly knew what he meant.

There was a girl, squatting and examining the wall. I wondered why she couldn't hear us, and saw her using pink earphones. From the back, I could see her hair running down about halfway on her back. She was wearing a white lab coat, and was also wearing a brown plaid skirt. Rin grabbed my shirt and pulled me out of the room.

"What are we going to do with her? Who is she? Do you know her? Why does she have some sort of machine outside that looks a lot like yours? What are those things she has on her ears?" he whispered.

"Look, just calm down. She's someone from my time. Just go outside and wait for me. I'll talk to her."

Rin sighed but he walked outside and closed the creaking door. I returned into the patient's room and approached the girl.

I tapped her shoulder.

She screamed in surprise and fell to the ground, her earphones falling out. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

I jumped back, also surprised from her sudden scream. "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to surprise you!"

"WELL YOU SURE AS HELL DID. WHO ARE YOU ANYWAYS?" she yelled, backing away to the other side of the room.

I stood up and dusted my clothes off. "The name's Nitsua Sakurin, pleased to meet you." I said as a reached out my hand to help her up. She took it and stood up.

"Sakurin? Huh, that's coincidence. My name is Rei Sakurin. Judging by your outfit, I can assume you're a bit sciencey. As to where I'm from, in case you're wondering, I guess you could say," she got closer to me, "I'm not really from here."

My eyes widened, realizing the situation. "Pink Lamborghini? Lab coat? Sakurin? This could only mean that- eYou-You- You're me."

She took a step back.

"I'm sorry, what? I understand that my Multiverse theory would allow different versions of me, but," She looked up and down, "You're a dude."

"Yes, I am male. But everything makes sense. Your pink Lamborghini? I have one just like that except it's gray. I bet that travels through dimensions, doesn't it? That's what you meant by you're not from here, you're from a different universe! Am I wrong?"

She stared for a moment. "So…..I guess you are me. A male version, at least. Did NOT expect this." She went back to examining the wall.

"So….what are you looking at there?" She turned to face me.

"It's some sort of crack."

I was shocked. "Another one? Here? I rushed to the wall and began examining the crack. "How long have you been here?"

"2-3 days. I was shocked too when I first saw it. I saw another one in a different universe, there was some sort World War going on."

"So you've been to a World War 3 universe, too?" Suddenly the crack began to glow brighter. "Anyways, do you have any idea what's been causing these?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Neither do I, but I do know how to close them!" I stuck my hands inside the crack.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling.

My hand touched an object. "Wait, something's in here!" My hands grabbed at the object and managed to get a grip on it. "Okay, pull!"

We pulled out my arms and crashed onto the floor. The crack dimmed then disappeared like it was never even there. I looked at the object in my hand. It was some sort of cube.

Rei sat up. "So what's that?"

"No clue, but I can examine it a bit more-" Two soldiers holding rifles entered the room.

"You two are under arrest, under charges of treason and putting the life of humanity at risk."


	8. Chapter 3C: The Cracked world

Back To The Future is owned by Universal Studios and Attack on Titan is owned by Hajime Isayama.

Universe Dimension: 121.033563245

Location: North side, Wall Maria, underground Military Police Cell

Time: April 25, 878 A.D. 05:24:56 PM

.

.

Drops of water fell from the ceiling in the old cell. It was located underground, made of bricks and looked completely worn out with a yellow-greenish color. A steel gate enclosed the cell, guarded by two soldiers, each armed with 3D Maneuver Gear, but that would prove to be useless underground.

"We demand an explanation!" I yelled, grabbing onto the bars of the gate. One of the guards rolled his eyes at my attempts.

"Oh, would you just shut yer yap. There's no point in tryin' to protest. Just accept yer fate and say your final prayers." he said, returning to his thoughts. I then let go of the bars and fell to the floor.

"That took a while." Rei commented, fumbling around with the cube in her hands.

"At least I'm trying, okay? Look did you find out anything about the cube?"

She passed the cube to me. "Nothing special."

I fumbled with the cube in my hand. It was about 3 inches by 3 inches by 3 inches, with a glossy, black surface. There were gear-shaped slots on 5 sides and on one, a engraving of an eagle inside of a circle.

"What could these slots possibly be for?" I wondered, examining each side.

"Well, what if-" Rei started before being interrupted by the sound of a door closing. Rei and I automatically stood up and took a look outside of the cell. Rin was talking to the guards.

"You two can take a break. I need to have a private talk with these two traitors." Rin said, scowling at us.

"Yes sir!" the guards responded and left, closing the door loudly. Rin walked up to the cell and pulled up a chair.

"So if it isn't the traitors of humanity," he said. He moved closer to the cell. "Before I say anything else, let me ask you: Did either of you do anything in any fashion to threaten humanity?"

I scoffed at that question. "Dude, you were with me the entire time I was here. I haven't done anything."

Rei stood up. "Neither did I. You guys didn't even find me until you checked out that building. I haven't done crap."

Rin leaned back on the chair and sighed. "I knew it. You two were framed, Probably by some freak in the Royals."

"Royals?" Rei asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, those sh*theads in the inner wall. They haven't gone through anything like we have, they just sit there expecting to be protected by everyone since they have tons of money."

"I see…"

Rin clapped his hands. "Anyways, we need to talk but before we do, I got a note for you, Nitsua."

"Wait, what?!" Rin handed a note to me. I unfolded it and scanned all the writing. "Its…." he looked up. "Coordinates to another universe."

Rei scooted next to me. "But what's that?" She pointed to a drawing of a cube on the note. "Could it be-"

"The cube!" I said, taking out the cube from my coat pocket. "This universe might have something to do with the cube."

I turned to face Rei. "We need to get to our cars."

"But how?"

Rin grinned with pride. "I got you covered."

Rei and I turned our heads towards the squad captain.

Time: 12:24:06 PM

"Okay, so before Rin gets here, let's run through tomorrow's plan one more time." I said to Rei. "Okay, so Rin's squad is going to the north side, out of Wall Maria, to deliver supplies and ammunition for the Corps. Before his squad leaves, he's going to go here to have 'one more talk with the criminals' and smuggle us into the supply carts. Then, we'll take a detour to the abandoned hospital to get some fuel for me, and so you can get out of here, after that, he'll get me out. Got it?"

Rei nodded. "Piece of cake."

My shoulders relaxed and I leaned on the wall. "Well, we have some time. Tell me about your universe."

Rei's hands shuffled. "Well, I'm known as a scientific prodigy in my high school and my parents are successful scientists. My best friend is my assistant, Rin. She's a pretty good person, but she was bullied before because of her small stature and nerdy personality but she's beginning to toughen up. Kinda weird that this 'squad captain's' name is also Rin."

"That's because they're the same person, different versions."

She looked at me, her eyes puzzled. "But she's a girl and he's a dude."

"That's the same situation as you and me. You're the girl version of me and I'm the boy version of you."

Rei's eyes sparked with wonder. "Then that means…there's a Rin in your universe too, right?"

"Yeah, he-" I was interrupted by the door once again. We looked out the cell and saw Rin talking to the guards once again, The guards exited with a loud bang of the door. Rin ran up to the cell and began unlocking the door. "C'mon, let's move!"

He ran to the door, with us following behind. He checked outside. "All clear! C'mon!" We continued to follow Rin to the supply carts. As soon as we got there, we were shoved into one of the carts, surrounded by ammunition, and covered with a cloth. In the distance we heard a guard shout. "Hey! The traitors got out!"

"Spread out! Look for them! I expect them to be back in jail by the time I get back!" Rin shouted.

"Yes sir!" The guards began to spread out in search,

Rin, got into the cart. "Okay, you two get nice and cozy. This trip's gonna take a while." He stomped. "Let's move!"

Time: 11:23:13 PM

I was awaken by loud stomps. Rei was already awake, confused. "What the hell is that?!" Rin pulled the blanket off us.

"We're near the hospital, but they're a bunch of Titans. We're gonna have to do this fast. Rei, get ready."

"Alright, thanks."

The cart continued bumping and then reached a stopped. Rei and I got off the cart and saw the pink car. It's coat was shining with the moon's reflection.

"Okay, let's get there and you your fuel." Rei said.

"Got it." I responded.

We ran to the car and Rei opened up the trunk. She handed me a tank of gas. "Alright, see you around."

Just as we were about to part ways, we heard the shout of a Titan. Titans all around began looking in that direction and started running. One was running directly at Rei's car.

"Crap, we gotta get out of here!" I yelled.

"But, my car-"

Rin moved towards us on horse back. "You two! We gotta move! Nitsua, put the tank on the saddle and run!"

I placed the tank on the horse and tightened the strap. Then I grabbed the dazed Rei's hand and ran towards the supply carts.

"What are you doing? My car-" The approaching Titan's stomps got even more powerful.

"Look, I'm sorry but we need to get out of here. You're just gonna have to ride with me!"

The footsteps got louder.

"No, my car!"

The Titan stomped on the car and it exploded into bits and pieces. The Titan fell to the ground, one it's legs blown off by the explosion. It tried to get back up but it just fell, screaming in pain. It's leg was smoking, slowly regenerating. It began grabbing at the surrounding soldiers.

I pushed Rei into the supply cart and I followed. Rin appeared right outside the cart. "You guys okay?"

I nodded.

"Alright." He galloped towards the front of the supply cart. "Let's get the hell out of here!" he yelled to Karuya, who was driving the cart.

The cart began moving quickly, bumping as the wheels hit stones on the ground. Rei looking down, her hair covering her face.

"I'm sorry about your car." I said. She remained silent. "We had no choice. If we stayed there, we would've died."

She looked up. Her expression was full of grief, but there were no signs of tears. "That was my only way home. I'll never see my parents…my friends….Rikko, ever again."

I tapped her shoulder. "Don't think like that. I've got a car, that can travel through space and time, like yours did. Just give me your home coordinates and I can take you back." I said, softly. She pushed my hand away.

"Don't you think I've already thought of that, too? The problem is…" She looked away again. "I forgot the coordinates."

"Oh." I realized her situation. "I'm sorry. You can stick with me, if you'd like."

She chuckled. "I don't think I have a choice. Thanks."

And it remained silent the rest of trip.

Time: April 26, 878 A.D 5:00:33 AM

"Hey, you two!"

Rei and I woke up almost simultaneously. I looked outside of the cart and flinched, blinded by the light. Rin was steadily following behind our cart, still on horseback.

"Good morning, sleepyheads." Rin said, chuckling. "We're about 200 meters from where we found you."

"Alright. Thanks for everything!" I saluted. "Sir!"

"No problemo, rookie!"

We continued riding for a couple more hours. Despite the extreme heat, we managed to make it to the destination, still full of energy.

I saw my car and its gray coat, shining in the sunlight. "Alright that's our ride!" I exclaimed in excitement.

Rei and I got out of the cart and began walking to the car. About 5 yards away from it, we turned back and waved. "Thanks for everything!" I shouted.

Rin was waving. He continued, until his head exploded with blood. Karuya, who was standing behind Rin, jumped back in surprise. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Layla, Drea, and Rikka ran to the unmoving body of their squad captain. They were also shot down, blood splattering all over the place and sprinkled all over the grass. Karuya, the final survivor, began running away but was shot in the leg, He fell down, screaming in pain, and a Garrison soldier landed from the wall and sliced his neck with a blade, the blood spurting out of the wound, covering the soldier with blood.

Rei and I watched in terror, completely silent and horrified at the scene. My knees collapsed and I fell to the ground.

Suddenly, three soldiers landed a couple of yards away from Rei and I. One had a coat, making him look like a superior rank than the other two, who were wearing the standard uniform.

"That," the commander said, "is just a taste of what happens if you disobey the orders of the higher-ups." He spat at the ground. "You two are traitors, and I suggest you don't do anything or else you end up like the others."

I was full of rage. I couldn't believe what the bastard was saying. I could barely contain my uncontrollable want to tear him apart. I've never felt like this. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I decided, I wasn't gonna stay here. I grabbed Rei and opened the car door.

"Take aim!"

I pushed her in, not caring if she got hurt, and jumped in the car.

"FIRE!"

I closed the car door and began driving, bullets hitting the car. "Rei."

She looked at me, her eyes gaping wide with panic.

"Read out the coordinates to me."

With a trembling voice, she read out to me the numbers of the coordinates of the new universe. "Dimensions-coord: 856-642384215, Spatial-coord: 28-26-05-36-11-29 Temporal-coord 2846, November 11 20:04:34."

I punched them in and began driving. The speed increased, and a flash of white engulfed the car. Then, we were gone.


End file.
